All The Songs Make Sense
by Fearless Pursuit
Summary: One shot stories of various ideas, mostly inspired by songs.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first attempt at writing something like this so please keep that in mind. Also my day job requires me to write in a specific shorthand so that has killed a lot of my once amazing grammar. I've read through this many times trying to catch all of the problems but I'm human. Inspiration for these will be posted at the end._

 _I don't own Castle, the characters or the inspiration for these stories. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone elses dolls, and sometimes their paper too._

 **Season 3 AU.**

Two months. It had been two months since Richard Castle had seen her. A six-week book tour and two weeks of meeting for the Nikki Heat movie had kept him from New York and the 12th for two months. There had been the occasional text and Alexis had visited but their jobs had kept them both too busy for much contact. It had been a long two months. So now he sat at a bar not far from the precinct waiting for the detective and her partners.

She had missed him. Not something Kate Beckett would admit to, but she had. It had been a just few days over two months since she had seen or spoken to him, and she missed him. She hadn't realized just how much until he called earlier in the day asking if the three detectives were available to meet up for drinks after work. Unfortunately, Esposito and Ryan had other plans but she had happily accepted.

As she approached him, in the trendy bar between her place and the precinct, with a quick hug and a smile, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Relief at knowing he was home. Seeing him calmed her, centered her, made her happy.

As she hugged him, he caught a hint of her scent. Her shampoo and perfume and that underlying smell so uniquely Kate. He closed his eyes and breathed her in as quickly as he could. Once again committing it to memory.

"Hey welcome home." She said doing her best to tamp down her excitement.

"Thanks, it's good to be home finally. Two months of work and Gina is not what one would call a good time. No Espo and Ryan tonight?"

"Javi had plans and Ryan was going home to Jenny. So it's just the two of us." She replied as she ordered a beer from the bartender.

"All the better my dear Detective after all two is company." He said as they grabbed their drinks and headed for a booth. "So tell me how have things been at the precinct? Did I miss any good cases?"

"Same as they were two months ago, Castle. And no, you haven't missed anything good, no zombies, CIA conspiracies or alien invasions. Just your regular run of the mill murders and lots of paperwork."

"At least I didn't miss any Beckett flavored cases while I was stuck dealing with the wicked witch of the ex. How are things with you? Where is Josh this fine evening?"

"No, you didn't and I'm not quite sure. Probably off saving the world somewhere."

"We umm.. kind of broke up a couple weeks after you left. It's fine, it was..it was just time." She added looking down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She would never tell him how their arguments over Castle never ended. How Josh pointed out how depressed she had been after Castle left and how he accused her of being only half in the relationship. She also couldn't deny that he was wrong.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Beckett. Breakups are never easy. Even when the split is amicable. Even worse when it's not and the ex is also your publisher."

"No but it's been a bit and I've moved on. Honestly, I did like him but he just wasn't what I needed or wanted right now." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"And what is it you need or want now?"

"Well at this moment I could use another drink." She said getting up to head towards the bar and order another beer. After that, the conversation flowed as easily as the drinks did. They made each other laugh over stories about their time apart.

After finishing his fourth maybe fifth drink, he'd lost count by that time, Rick stood up and held his hand out to Kate. "Beckett, dance with me." He said more than asked. Feeling loose and warm from her drinks Kate took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the floor. She leaned into him further and further as the song went on. She felt safe and happy to be there in his arms.

As the song ended she looked up at him and smiled. His eyes dropped down to her lips and back to her eyes. Before she knew it his lips were covering hers and she was kissing him back. It was everything she could have hoped it would be. Almost three years of partnership, hiding her feelings, her wants and finally, it was happening.

When they broke for air, she pulled him by the hand towards the bartender to settle their tab and then outside. She caught the first cab going by and gave them her address.

"Kate.." he started but she silenced whatever he was going to continue with her mouth. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to risk ruining this night. She just wanted him.

He was afraid she was too drunk to make this decision. He didn't want to be a regret, he didn't want this to be a one night stand. He just wanted her.

"Rick if we regret this in the morning we can just blame the wine."

"Right the wine, and beer, and whiskey.." he said as he pulled her back to his mouth.

She pulled him into her building, into the elevator, and to her apartment. Once inside they were on each other. Hands and lips and teeth, clothes being tossed as they made their way to her bedroom.

Castle woke to an arm over his chest and brunette curls on his shoulder. Turning over he saw hazel eyes staring at him. "Morning" he spoke clearing his throat.

"Hi." She smiled back reaching up to kiss him.

God she was gorgeous. Even first thing in the morning, sex mussed and with last nights smeared makeup. He wanted to see this every morning.

"Rick, about last night."

"Beckett no I get it, you were drinking you said so yourself." He said sitting up in bed.

"No Rick wait. Please just listen. I wasn't that drunk. I actually didn't even drink that much. These last two months have sucked. I missed you. This isn't a one-off for me. Is it to you?"

He smiled bigger than she thinks she's ever seen before cupping her face and saying "Oh god Kate last night was amazing and I was so afraid you'd wake up and act like it never happened. Best. Morning. Ever." He finished his speech by kissing her hard. Breaking from the kiss he asked "So you're in this? Really?"

"Castle I'm not good at this, relationships. But if you can be patient with me, then yeah I'm in this."

"Always Kate, always" he replied before pulling her on top of him to celebrate their new relationship status.

 _A/N Inspiration for this is Josh Abbott Band's song I Wasn't That Drunk._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This may have been inspired by actual events. Again I've done my best to fix any grammar issues but again I'm also human!_

 _I don't own Castle, the characters or the song mentioned. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls, and sometimes their paper._

Rick opened the door, happy to finally be home after a day of meetings at Black Pawn. Meetings are bad enough but knowing Kate had the day off made it worse. Instead of sharing breakfast in bed and watching movies, he'd had to settle for a bagel and a to-go cup of coffee, leaving a note to talk to her later.

"Kate" he calls as he takes his jacket his jacket off and deposits his keys by the door.

After getting no response, he walks through to their bedroom to see the ensuite door cracked open and hear music going.

He slowly peeks through the door to see his wife in a pair of short, soft shorts and a long tank top with her hair in a messy bun. From behind you couldn't even tell she's pregnant and at seven months along that's saying a lot. The doctor had told her, her long torso and naturally slender frame would make her bump appear smaller but the baby was just fine and perfectly healthy. Though she couldn't deny she loved that she could still get away with a lot of her nonmaternity clothes at home.

When he spots her she's singing and dancing around the bathroom, which somehow looks to have exploded. From his viewpoint, he can see the label maker, some cleaner and rags. Nesting must have kicked in, in a big way.

As she sings along to the upbeat song and whips her head around he does his best not to give himself away with his laughter. Slowly he pulls out his phone and starts the video. Obviously more interested in dancing than whatever it is she's trying to accomplish, she doesn't notice him open the door just a bit more to get a better camera angle. Squatting down she grabs something and shakes her hips a little as she comes back up to continue on her mission.

He knows she's going to kill him for recording her. He's definitely risking being maimed or shot by doing it, probably both, but it's so worth it. He loves seeing this carefree side to her.

Well, worth it until she spins around and catches him. Startled, she drops whatever it is in her hands, one hand going to her chest the other to the curve of her abdomen. "Rick, you scared the shit out of me." She says trying to calm her heart rate and running her hand over her bump as if to soothe the baby inside.

"Sorry, Babe but it was just too good not to watch. However, if you would like to continue doing what good girls don't, I can offer you some fun of another kind." He offers, wiggling his brows.

"Really Castle?" She replies raising an eyebrow. "As tempting as that offer is, it doesn't matter. Because, as you can see, I'm busy. "

"Yes I can see that, but what is going on in here? How did the bathroom throw up on itself? Was there an earthquake and I not feel it?"

"It didn't and no there wasn't." She giggles. "I just felt it needed to be cleaned and reorganized a little more. Then I saw how much extra stuff we had, that we don't need, and started sorting through that. Then I figured while I was at it I could rearrange the cabinets and laundry closet some, with the extra room I had created. That led to the shelves needing to be wiped down a little more before putting things back and it just all kind of snowballed." She explains while biting her lip.

"Um.. ok but the housekeeper was just here and she does a deep clean every few weeks along with her normal weekly cleaning. How dirty could it be?"

"Well, dirty enough. She does a great job but it just didn't feel done."

"So you took it upon yourself to do it?"

"Exactly." Then it dawns on her and her brows furrow. "Wait, were you recording me just now?"

"What? I'm sorry couldn't hear you over this mess. Maybe I can help pick it all up and then you can ask again."

"Rick." She warned in her detective's voice and he knows he's been caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbles as he tries to push past her to begin helping her clean up.

"Castle, delete the video." She demands as she grabs his arm to stop him from touching a pile of towels.

"Kate, come on I won't show anyone. It'll just be to remind me how cute you look in pregnant nesting mode."

"Pregnant nesting mode? What am I some kind of computer? Delete the video or I'll get my gun. Now."

"Kate just think after the baby is born we can show them this. It's one of those things they will love to watch. Seeing you dancing and singing while you're carrying them."

She's doing her best not to smile because he's right. Had she had a video of her mom doing this while pregnant with her she would love it, treasure it even. "Fine, but no one and I mean no one better see it. Not the guys, or Lanie and definitely not any of your Twitter followers." Finishing her sentence with a poke to his chest.

"You have my word, no eyes other than mine and tiny Castle's shall ever look upon this video. Now let's get this picked up and we can go grab some food to feed said tiny Castle."

"No, wait! I have a system. Let me finish this the right way and then we can go, it won't take long. You go change and freshen up and I'll be done soon." She promises as she pushes him from the bathroom.

Once he is gone she turns back to her phone, pushes play and commences to dance while organizing.

 _A/N2 The song is Good Girls Don't by Elle King from the Ghostbusters soundtrack._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I'm trying to keep these each at a minimum of 1K words, this one just didn't want to work with me but I was still able to hit the 1K mark. Again, I've read over this many, many times trying to catch any issues but again I'm human so I'm sure there are a few. Also, dialogue is hard!_

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Castle, the characters or the song that inspired this. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls and sometimes their paper._

 _Someone commented I should have added a Josh warning. I didn't think it needed it but just a warning for those that have an issue with his character he is in this story!_

Her phone rings and a picture of her and Lanie pops up as she goes to hit the decline button. She's called three times today and Kate isn't in the mood. Moments later, there's a knock on her door, and she rolls her eyes as she walks toward it, knowing who it is.

She doesn't even check the peephole before opening. "Lanie, please, I'm really not feeling it tonight."

"You have done enough moping around to last a lifetime. Writer boy has been gone for a month. You can't just sit here every night in oversized jammies and bear slippers, watching classic t.v. reruns and eating take-out. It's not healthy or normal, Kate."

"They're not bears; they are Wookies."When the ME gives her a strange look, she clarifies"Chewbacca...Star Wars. I don't sit around every night. I am busy...sometimes, I went to my dad's last week and I've been very busy at work. It's summer; the heat is getting to people, there has been a lot of murders."

"Girl, that last part alone proves you need a night out. So go get your skinny behind in the shower, while I pick out what you're going to wear. Then we can have a fun night out and you can dance, drink, and forget about Castle and his ex-wife What's-Her-Face."

Lanie does make a very good point. Rick has been gone with his ex-wife, living it up in the Hamptons while she's here enjoying another episode of The Golden Girls. Time to pick herself up and have some fun. Plus, she has tomorrow off so there won't be a 5 a.m. wake-up call. So it wouldn't be the end of the world to go out.

"Fine, where are we going? And you don't need to find me anything to wear, I can pick out my own clothes."

"A new bar-club thing I discovered a couple of weeks ago. They played some great music, cute eye candy, and the bartender was fantastic."

"Ok, give me forty-five minutes and I'll be ready to go. You can continue my marathon with Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche, and Rose."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's going to happen, take your time, it's only eight o'clock, the night is still young," Lanie says sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote.

Kate makes her way into the bathroom takes a quick shower, then scrunches her hair, a little, to give it a messy beach curl look and pins the front back. She then applies a quick smoky eye and some tinted gloss. After that, she makes her way to her closet, she goes to the back and grabs a short black dress that hits mid-thigh and her knee-high black heeled boots. Checking herself in her full-length mirror, she looks great and she knows it. Her legs look to go on forever than the heels of the boots make her very tall. Her feet will be killing her by the end of the night, but it's worth it.

Less than an hour after she walked in, she's walking out of her room dressed and ready to go. "Alright, let's get this night started."

She grabs a small clutch and adds her wallet, and badge to it, leaving her gun in her gun safe by her bed, and the two head for the door.

An hour and two drinks later, she's ready to admit it, Lanie was right. The place is fun with great music, a good bartender and it's not too crowded to dance. Going to the bar to order another drink, she sees a guy from the corner of her eye, looking at her. He's cute, but she's not here to meet anyone, at least not tonight. She just wants to loosen up and have fun. She grabs her, and Lanie's, drinks and heads back toward the high table they, are standing at.

"Did you see that very attractive man looking at you? The tall drink of very hot water, sitting by the bar" Her friend asks after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, but I'm here, to have fun, to dance, have a few drinks and enjoy my evening. I don't need to worry about getting or giving a guy my number."

"If you say so, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to the man." Lanie replies with an eye roll.

Twenty minutes later Lanie is happily chatting a very good-looking man, who approached her on the dance floor, while Kate makes another trip to the bar. This time for a glass of water, she wants to have fun, but not at the risk of a hangover.

She notices the same guy from earlier finally approaching her, so she stays standing where she is instead of going back to Lanie, it won't hurt to talk talk to him.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi." she smiles, taking a sip of her water.

"How about a dance?" He asks offering, her his hand.

She thinks about it for a minute; he's cute and seems nice, one dance won't hurt. Besides, she's here to have fun and let loose, that doesn't mean she has to do it alone. Downing the last of her water, she sets the cup down, takes his hand and answers, "Sure, why not?"

One dance turns into two, then two turns into three. He's funny and making jokes and her laugh, as they move to the music. He's a little cocky, but it isn't like she's not used to spending time with a guy like that.

"How about we take a break and go get a drink?" He offers.

"Great idea." She says as she takes his hand, leading him to the bar. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kate, and this is my friend, Lanie." she continues as she approaches her friend.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Josh. Now, what would you wonderful women like to drink?"

 _A/N The song that inspired this is Bartender by Lady Antebellum_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hopefully this one makes up for some of the Josh dislike I got from the last chapter. It's fairly fluffy and fun._

 _I don'town Castle, the characters, or the the songs. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls and sometimes their paper._

 **Future Fic**

There's no question as to whether or not Rick Castle was an amazing father. Both of his daughters were his world, with Kate being the cherry on top of his dream life. He made sure every holiday, birthday and any reason for a special occasion in between was celebrated to its fullest. After all, what was the purpose of his money, if he couldn't use it to make sure his family was happy? Alexis had grown up happy, smart and with a great head on her shoulders and he was making sure it was the same for Lily. Though Lily was far more strong-willed and stubborn (a trait he happily thanked Kate's genes for) she was sweet and cuddly and even at 21 months old she was so incredibly smart. To say he was proud of his family was an understatement.

He was also determined to make this Halloween perfect for his daughter, and he had two weeks to do it. Granted she wasn't even two but it would be her first time to go trick-or-treating and he wanted to do it right. Last year she had been nine months old and had caught a cold that settled in her chest giving her an awful cough. So, Kate and Rick spent Lily's first Halloween snuggled under blankets watching movies while she slept in her pack and play nearby.

They had picked up her costume a few days ago and that's when the idea came to him. She was the perfect Snow White, with her bright blue eyes, brown hair that hit at her shoulders in ringlets and red rosebud lips she was a real-life tiny sized princess. She loved to twirl around in her costume, the dress flowing out around her as she spun, with black patent leather shoes on her feet. She even left the red bow in, lightly touching her hair and saying her version of pretty.

His plan couldn't be done on a whim. It had to be exact or it wouldn't work, it needed to be practical and extreme, both at the same time. So he took measurements, consulted Google and set to work. First, he started by drawing up the plans on graph paper. He would need to figure out materials and make sure he had enough time to complete construction. He also needed to make sure that it wouldn't be too bulky and hinder movement. So he found a program online that let him build it so he could see where things would fit and show what a suggested final product would look like.

For four straight days while Lily napped he measured and drew and then measured and drew some more, editing his design, color scheme, and layout as needed.

Finally, he was ready to get to work. Over the next several days, he worked every minute he could without Kate finding out. Hiding his work in the guest room at night and only working when the baby napped or the house was empty.

After nearly two full weeks of working on his secret project, cutting and trimming, gluing and painting the cardboard, he was ready. He put Lily down for her morning nap, pulled out their large jogging stroller and brought the fruits of his labor downstairs. It was the day before Halloween and he needed to make sure it fit and if it didn't he had a little time to fix what didn't work.

Using zip ties on the handles and down the sides, he attached the towers to the sides of the jogging stroller. Then used more ties to secure the front adding small pieces of rope to the top. Once the 3 sides were attached he secured stick-on Velcro to the front as well to make sure it would stay up unless they needed it down.

Then it was time to test it out. He stood behind and pushed it around the living room to make sure it didn't rub the wheels and wasn't in the way of being kicked while walking. After moving things around for a few minutes it was ready. The next test would be done once Lily woke up, and hopefully completed before Kate got home from work.

Twenty minutes later it was go-time. He got Lily changed into her costume and attempted to explain that, in true Martha Rodgers style, this was a full dress rehearsal. After wrangling her into her dress, white tights and shoes he led her downstairs to her awaiting chariot.

What he hadn't heard was Kate come home for lunch, to find a fully built castle, complete with drawbridge attached to the stroller.

When Rick and Lily made their way down the stairs he saw Kate looking it over, excitedly touching the different areas of paint, the fake bricks and painted windows, opening and closing the drawbridge in the front and moving around to the handles.

She turned towards the pair when she heard them come down the stairs. "Castle, what is this? It's fantastic."

"Well I wanted Halloween to be special and I figured why not have a real castle to push Princess Castle around in? You like it?"

"Like it? I love it, it's perfect, it even has the drawbridge to let her in and out. She's going to have so much fun playing with this."

Finally making it to the last step Lily exclaimed "Momma" and ran towards her mother lifting her arms to be picked up. "Look at you all dressed up, such a big girl. Do you like your costume?" Lily smiled and shook her head mumbling something that sounded like; pretty dress princess.

"Hey Lily look, Daddy made you, your own Castle to ride in, want to try it out?"

Lily smiled with an enthusiastic "Yes."

Kate put her down and Rick took her hand in one of his, and lowered the drawbridge, while Kate made sure the brakes were locked. Then he helped Lily climb in the stroller as gracefully as a two-year-old could. They pushed her around in a few circles before helping her back out.

"Rick, you did this on your own? This was a lot of work, it doesn't look easy."

"I started working on it right after we got her costume. I wanted to make sure I could get it done before saying anything. So I worked on it while she napped and every time I was home alone. Kate, I just want this to be special for her. She may not remember it but we will, and there will be pictures to show her later."

"I think this is perfect. Look at her she's in heaven." She said looking over at their daughter playing with the castle. "You did really good Babe. Lily is so lucky to have you as her dad and I couldn't ask for a better father for my daughter than you." She continued, lifting up to brush a kiss against his lips. "Thank you for making this special for her and for me."

"Of course, Kate. I'd never do anything less than the two of you deserve."

 _A/N2- Song- Daughters by John Mayer_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I don't own Castle or the characters or the songs in these stories. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls, and sometimes their paper._

 **Season 5 AU**

She sighs twice before marking her spot and setting the book down on the bed. He knew she had something she wanted to say but was still trying to work out what it was it, or maybe just the exact wording she was looking for, so he remains quiet. Patiently waiting her out. Glancing over at her, he sees she is chewing her lip while looking at him, so he breaks first.

"Kate, is there something on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking, this Wednesday; which is four days away, we've been together for six months. I just think it's time we tell people, well people outside of our families. I'm already afraid the boys and Lanie are gonna be hurt we've kept it from them this long, but I think we've proven we are good at this, being together, and I think it's ok for them to find out. I mean, as long as Gates doesn't know, and we both know they aren't going to say anything. I mean we've had ups and downs but what couple doesn't? And really if anything the three of them would be happy for us. It'd finally get Lanie off my back about going out with someone and..."

"Kate, you're nervous and rambling." He laughs as he cuts off her jumbled flow of thoughts and words. "But, I agree with you. I think it's time we tell them, and let them know how incredibly lucky I am. How do you want to do it? Just send a mass text with a picture of us snuggled on the couch in our jammies? Invite them to a movie night, and we just do what we do best and ignore the movie in favor of making out?"

"Umm yeah, that's not going to happen. I'm not sure how yet, but let me think about it and we can come up with something, something that doesn't involve personal pictures or giving the guys a show."

"Fine, but to how about we take some personal pictures of our own right now?" He asks inching closer to her.

"Or we could do something that keeps our hands equally busy but doesn't require our phones." She suggests swinging her leg across his lap and leaning down to kiss him.

"You have the best ideas, Detective. Have I mentioned that lately?"

"How about a little less talking and a little more kissing?"

"Once...again...an amazing...idea." Punctuating each word with a kiss.

Early afternoon on Sunday, Kate gets a call from dispatch, so they put any plans to tell Lanie and the boys on the back burner until later.

By Wednesday, four days later, the team has closed two back to back murders and decides to go to the Old Haunt to celebrate.

"You ready Kate?" Rick questions as he is putting on his coat to leave.

"Why don't you go ahead, and I'll meet you there."

"No, no, we can wait, until you're ready, it's not a problem."

"No, that's ok. Really. I'll meet you there." She says with just as Ryan and Esposito walk up to get her desk, jackets in hand.

"You aren't coming, Beckett?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, I am, I'll meet you there in just a few minutes, just need to finish something up and then I'll head that way. I can catch a cab, don't worry."

"Alright, see ya there." Esposito quips walking toward the elevator with Ryan and a confused Castle in tow.

Kate has decided this is the day. She is going to celebrate six months strong with the man she is head over heels in love with, the man she knows she is in the forever kind of love with and thus let their relationship be known to their best friends.

As soon as the doors on the elevator close, she quickly shuts down her computer, grabs her bag and heads out herself. She takes the stairs to the back exit so she doesn't risk running into them, that would ruin the plan she's spent most of the day thinking about. She hurries to her apartment, quickly changes into a slinky black halter top, her favorite dark jeans, and black heels. She then touches up her makes up and hair, finds her favorite black leather jacket and heads out, texting Castle that she is on her way.

She knew the bar wouldn't be super busy on a Wednesday but she hopes to be able to slip in unseen. Slowly opening the door, she sees the guys, Lanie and Jenny at their favorite table at the far end of the bar and quietly makes her way to the jukebox. Seeing the bar is busier than she thought it would be she chooses 3 songs, with number three being the one she really needs. Then she walks over to the table and greets her friends, thanking Castle for the drink he has waiting for her.

"Wow, you look good." Castle whispers as she reaches over and takes her beer.

"Thanks." She quietly replies tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

For the next thirty minutes, she tries to keep her focus on the conversations around the table and keep one ear on the music. She sits closer to Castle than she normally would, but not too close, she doesn't want to give everything away too soon. Every now and then she finds her hand on his knee under the table, but no one seems to notice, she also leans into him just slightly when he speaks, and keeps stealing glances when others aren't looking.

Finally, she hears the first of the three songs and gets up to get another drink asking if anyone else needs anything. The second one is just starting by the time she returns to the table with everyone's orders. Sitting down she unzips her jacket and takes it off, claiming she is warm, which is partially true. She's unnecessarily nervous and that's causing her to feel warmer than she normally does. She knows their friends will approve, that they'll be some of their biggest supporters. However, it's the fear of finally letting more of the world in, letting more people breach the bubble they've created, that has her worried.

Then, the third and final song begins. She glances over and sees the flicker of recognition on his face, even in the dimly lit bar, knew he'd remember the song the moment the first line was played. They danced to it this summer in the Hamptons, and it had been an amazing night, the kind she truly feels is the real kind of magic.

Slowly she gets up, leaving her jacket on the booth seat, holds out her hand towards Castle and says: "Dance with me, Rick." Smiling, he realizes what she is doing, grabs her hand and stands to join her. The other four at the table look at them with similar and very curious looks but don't say a word.

The couple makes their way to the dance floor and slowly begin to sway to the music. She turns, pushing her back to his chest and pulls his arm around her stomach, laces her fingers with his, then pulls her hair over one shoulder. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist touching his lips softly to her neck and shoulder, and she was right. Getting lost in the song he bends forward and kisses her gently on her exposed skin, and she leans her head into his cheek with a quiet hum of contentment.

"This is quite the way to let them in on our secret. However, I definitely approve of your methods"

"Thought you might." she smirks. "Plus, I figured why tell when we can show?" And with that, she turns back around, pulls his head down to meet hers and kisses him hard. Breaking away for air, she rests her forehead against his and sighs, "Happy six months, Babe."

Lifting his head up to look her in the eyes all he can do is repeat her words, adding I love you to the end.

"I love you too." She says wrapping her arms more around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder until the song ends.

As the couple return to the booth, they are once again are met with four similar faces, all wide eyes, and slacked jaws.

"Are you guys ok?" She asks, Rick's hand firmly held in hers.

"Girl, we need a ladies night, and I need details."

"Oh yes, I'd like that night and those details too."

"Woah, what is going on here? When did this start?"

"Dammit, looks like L.T. won the pot."

The four say, speaking all at once.

The newly outed couple slide into the booth and begin telling their friends about how their relationship officially came to be. Knowing that telling their extended family is going to be just as great as it was when they told their immediate family.

 _A/N2- The song is Crazy Love by Van Morrison. I had this story in my head but needed a song to help it flow, after a few days of searching I found this one and it just seemed to be a perfect fit._

 _Hope everyone had a great Halloween!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- thank you so much for the reviews and follows! They are so great to get! I wish I could respond to guest reviews thank you for them!_

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Castle or the characters or the songs in these stories. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls and sometimes their paper._

 **Set sometime between seasons 7 and 8.**

Finally, the week was over, all the current cases closed and hours paperwork done, forms all filed, I's all dotted, T's all crossed and signatures signed. It was officially her last day as a homicide detective at the twelfth. To celebrate, before she and Castle went on vacation, then she returned to official capacity as the new captain of the twelfth, everyone decided to go out for drinks. They wanted one last time as a group before any politics or procedures got in the way before caseloads got to be heavier and paperwork doubled. They wanted to be them one last time.

She looks around and sees her friends, her brothers, the ones who have been there through everything with her. Helped her as much as she has helped them, had her back more times than she can count and saved her, and Castle's, life just as many times.

She sees her husband that has been at her side through thick and thin for six years. First as a shadow, then a friend, then a partner and finally as a partner in life. He's been her calm in the storm and her safe place.

She sees her best friend who has given her a shoulder to cry on and advice when she needed it. Lanie has threatened to murder and make it look like an accident, any man that could hurt her, including her husband.

She won't be the one getting the wake-up calls at five in the morning and then calling them to pass on the info. She won't be the one constructing the murder board or interrogating suspects. She won't be showing up to crime scenes with Rick and a cup of coffee in hand. She will still see them, but it won't be the same. While they have tox reports and cause of death, she will have productivity reports and meetings at 1PP. They will continue taking down the bad guys while she makes sure the precinct keeps running. Rick will still go in with her, but they will part at her office door. It doesn't mean she can't go to a crime scene or interrogate a suspect but that's no longer her regular job. That's not what her purpose is anymore, and it's bittersweet.

She isn't ready for a Senate run, may never be, but Captain? Yeah, that's what she can do. Make sure her officers, detectives, and every person that passes through those doors are kept as safe as possible.

Lifting her beer to get everyone's attention Beckett begins "It's been a helluva ride." Then taking a deep breath she continues,"And honestly I wouldn't change a thing. These last several years have been amazing, and I'm going to miss being part of such an amazing team. But, just because I'm your boss now doesn't mean I can't be part of the case. I want to be able to be there for you as much as I can." Looking at Esposito and Ryan, she continues "Don't expect me to spend every second of my day in that office either. We've done some pretty great things together, and I don't want to lose that. So here's to us and the incredible, extraordinary, fan-fucking-tastic team we've always been. May our closure rates never drop, may our paperwork never outweigh our hard work and may we never forget where we make our stands. In our positions, our weeks aren't always easy but with each other, we get through them." And with that everyone agrees and takes a long drink.

"Hey, Beckett, do you know if they are going to fill your newly vacated position? Or is it going to stay just Javi and me?"

"1PP will probably fill the spot, eventually, but not right away and besides you still have Castle." She reminds them, placing her hand on his knee. "However, Javi, you're in charge. I'm afraid Castle and Castle Jr here will get into too much trouble if left unattended for too long." She finishes, making everyone laugh.

"Always the comedian, Beckett. I'll have you know Ryan, and I can handle ourselves just fine, without protection."

"If you say so." She smirks raising an eyebrow.

"Kate, are you nervous about the change?" Jenny asks.

"Ummm... a little. It's very different than what I was doing but, I've been training with Gates for the last six weeks, so I feel prepared or as prepared as I can be. It's a lot more politics and paperwork than what I'm used to but I think I can handle it. There may be an adjustment period but nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I, for one, know you can do it." Rick adds kissing the side of her head.

"I call dibs on Beckett's desk." Kevin says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, that desk is mine, Honeymilk."

"No way, I called it first."

"Boys, boys," Beckett laughs holding up a hand to stop them. "I haven't even left yet, my stuff will be at my desk for another two weeks. You have plenty of time to figure it out, and I expect everything to still be there when I get back. Don't touch my stuff. I'll move it myself."

"Yes, Captain." Ryan and Esposito say in unison when she finishes her rant. That makes her smile and she lowers her head to hide it. Captain, she's actually a captain of her own precinct. Ten months ago she joked with Castle that without him she would already be Captain, now here she is, doing it with him by her side. He still anchors her, keeps her safe and strong and now he's with her as she moves into a rank she once dreamed of.

No, it won't be the same but it won't be all that different. So she has an office instead of a desk, so what. She's still part of their family and that's something that'll never change.

 _A/N2- Here's To Us by Halestorm_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N-This song came on in the car the other day and I thought it would make a fun little story!_

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Castle or the characters or the songs, I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls and sometimes their paper._

 **Season 2AU-ish**

Sitting at his computer, he stared at the flashing cursor. He was seriously stuck on how to get Nikki out of her current predicament. "If only laser guns were mass marketed," he said out loud to himself. He'd been working for three solid hours, and his eyes were exhausted and burning. He lays his head back and props his feet up listening to the music on his playlist, hoping the answers he needed would magically come and uses a pencil as a drumstick on his thigh.

He hears the quiet click of the front door and cracks his eyes waiting to see if his daughter or mother go through the living room and up the stairs, instead the heels he hears on the floor seem to stop at the doorway to his office. Opening his eyes wider, he sees a woman's figure appear, she's wearing a big hat and trench coat.

"Beckett." He says sitting up and dropping the pencil to the floor as he quickly plants his feet on the ground.

Without saying a word she reaches up and slowly pulls off the hat and takes a couple of steps forward.

Once she's in the room and the glow from the lamp on his desk hits her, he can see her honey brown shoulder-length hair is braided down the sides of her head. A look he's never thought he would see her wear but it looks cute on her.

"What... umm... what are you doing here?" He stammers as he tries to get to his feet. Looking at the time on his computer which reads eleven twenty-one pm.

She smiles as she unbuttons the first button on her very long black coat. "Well, Rick, I was at home," she starts continuing with her buttons, slowly stepping towards him, "and realized just how lonely I was. So, I figured I could come over here, and we could keep each other company." She stops right in front of him raises her hands to his shoulders and nudges him back down into his chair.

Once he's seated she finishes with her coat but keeps it closed. "Lonely? That doesn't...umm...seem like you." God, he's sounding like an idiot, like a fifteen-year-old boy who's never talked to a girl before.

"Well, sometimes I just need to confess that I do get lonely and bored, and the only person I could think of that I want to spend that time with is you."

With that, she slowly takes off her coat and what he sees simultaneously stops his heart and sends all of his blood rushing south. He's frozen even though every nerve in his body is screaming at him to move, to say something, to reach his hand out and make sure this is real or just something. All he does is open and close his mouth a few times then finally squeak out a "What?"

She's wearing a white button-up shirt, the first, few buttons unbuttoned and tied just under her breasts showing her flat toned abs. A sinfully short plaid skirt and the highest black heels he's ever seen her in.

He looks down at himself in his blue t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants, to say he feels a little out of place is putting it mildly.

He quickly reaches up and closes her jacket. "Kate, did you hit your head? Are you ok? What, what's going on?" He's so confused, caught between every fantasy he's ever had and every attempt to be a gentleman. It's taking all of his control to hold her jacket closed and not sweep her up and carry her off to his room. Rip that shirt off and make sure to leave that insanely short skirt on for the fun of it. No, no, he can't do that.

She slowly takes his hands and pulls them from her jacket, then places her hands on the arms of his chair, leans over until she's so close he can't feel her breath on his lips. "It's killing me, Rick, how much I believe we would be amazing together, and if you're looking for a sign well then here it is," she stands back up and removes her jacket. As she does, she grabs something out of the pocket and then tosses it off to the side. She slowly straddles his lap and leans back, her elbows on the desk. "Speaking of a sign," she holds up a black permanent marker, "remember when we first met and you asked me where I wanted it? How about here," she runs the closed marker down her cleavage,"and here," down her amazingly perfect abs,"then we can get a little creative, Ricky." And with that, she sits up and pulls him into a kiss, hotter than anything he could have imagined. His mind is completely gone. There isn't one functioning brain cell and he's dying the most exquisite death he can think of and with his imagination, he's got a huge well to draw from and nothing beats death by Kate Beckett. Nothing.

She breaks the kiss, and he instantly misses the heat of her mouth on his. But then he sees what she's doing. She's unbuttoning the three, maybe four buttons on the shirt and undying the bottom.

If he thought his jaw dropped when he first saw her outfit well now it's basically fallen off and hit the floor. The deep red bra she has one is a mix of lace and silk with a diamond nestled in the middle between her two perfect breasts. Her olive skin is smooth and everything the can think of that defines perfection. Once the shirt is tossed away she brings the marker up and uncaps it she has a seductive smile as she has it to him and raises up to give him a better view of her chest.

"How about here?" He asks bringing the tip up to her left breast.

"Sure Dad," she says.

He looks up, confused by her words, "Dad?"

"Yes, Dad, wake up it's me, I'm home."

He sits up suddenly and looks around, no signs of Beckett, just Alexis standing next to him.

"Fall asleep writing again? Maybe you should call it a night and go to bed. I'm heading up, night." She says bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Night Pumpkin," he says as she walks out of his office.

He leans his head back again trying to shake the apparent dream and then hears the song on his playlist. "Dammit, Britney." He says closing the lid on his laptop cutting off the song. He goes to bed a mix of aroused, exhausted and annoyed.

 _A/N2- ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears_


End file.
